Billy
by Oort
Summary: Yoh gets a new ghost- Billy. I added chapter 3! Please R&R! Without reviews, I will wither away and die!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Billy  
  
Note from the author: I've been told that a link to a Harry Potter story has been taking people here, but I heard that that problem was fixed. If it wasn't, please tell me in a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru, go to heaven! Ren is trying to take you.  
  
Amidamaru: I will, lord Yoh. Goodbye. Perhaps we will meet one day in heaven.  
  
Ren: No! He's gone! Fine. I'll go get a better ghost. (Ren leaves)  
  
Billy: Hey Yoh! (a fat ghost in a chef hat black stubble on his cheeks appears.) I'm Billy! I'm your new personal ghost! I was a gourmet chef! With me, you can make the best soufflé known to man!  
  
Yoh: Um.couldn't I get a, you know, .cooler ghost?  
  
Billy: No! There aren't any other ghosts around! Anyway, your grandpa put a weird curse on us so that I had to be your ghost. He said something about teaching you a lesson.  
  
Yoh: So, how did you die?  
  
Billy: I died just a few weeks ago. I had a successful café, but McDonalds sued me for calling my store "McDonald Ducks", and for my famous deep-fried goose, "The delicious dead Donald Duck". I became a hobo in the alley next to my shop and lived off soufflés. But I died of starvation, not having the ingredient "hair of bat wing" for my most filling soufflé.  
  
Yoh: Are you a good fighter?  
  
Billy: No, but I make four kinds of excellent soufflés!  
  
(Later that day) Manta: Yoh, this is a really good soufflé, although it tastes a bit weird.  
  
Yoh: Billy made it. I hope he didn't use any hair of bat wing.  
  
Manta: Ewww.  
  
If you like this enough, please tell me in a review so I can add chap.2. 


	2. Billy meets Ren

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
  
Author: Thanks for the reviews. I finally got around to writing chapter 2. Unfortunately, I'm running a bit low on ideas. I don't like this chapter as much as chapter 1. If you want, in a review, you can tell me a simple plot or outline for chap. 3. But I'll only use it if it would follow the storyline I have so far closely enough and I might not use any of the ideas at all, so don't take it personally or anything if your idea isn't used.  
  
Ren: "Yoh, I have come to take your new ghost! You always have good ones, and mine is pitiful. Look!" Ren transforms into Bason. "Hey, noodles!" Bason stuffs a handful of noodles down his throat, looks sick, and turns into Ren.  
  
Yoh: "Hah! Billy and I made those noodles! They're full of "hair of armadillo nose". They'll give you a fever hotter than Earth's outer core!"  
  
Ren: (Barfs) "I'll get you for this!" Ren runs away.  
  
Ren: (back at his house): "I'm feeling better now."  
  
Billy: (talking like a ghost, like Homer from the Simpsons did when he was a ghost. I don't own the Simpsons either.) "I am the ghost of Bi-ill-ly. I used to own this store, but I was sued by Mc-Do-o-onalds!"  
  
Ren: "Why are you here?!"  
  
Billy: "I like to haunt this store in my spare time. It's one of my ho-o- obies!"  
  
Ren: "Why are you talking like that?"  
  
Billy: "It's how all the best ghosts talk!"  
  
Ren: "Go away already!"  
  
Billy: "I haunt this place, remember?" A spatula comes in and hits Ren. "Yeah, shake it!" Billy and a dozen cooking utensils come in and dance badly.  
  
Ren: "That's not how to haunt a building! You're supposed to make it scary!"  
  
Jun: "I'll make him go away!"  
  
Billy: "Hey babe, what's up?" Billy floats up to Jun.  
  
Jun: "Eewww! Get away from me! You're hideous!"  
  
Billy: "Fine. Maybe I'll come back later and make you a "Delicious Dead Donald Duck" later." (I don't own Donald Duck either.) Billy thinks: Heh heh . that duck has over 1,000,000 calories. That'll keep em' sick for a year! Oohh-yeah!  
  
Yoh: "Billy! Go make me a soufflé! No bat wing!"  
  
Billy: "Yes, master."  
  
Later that day: "Billy! The shaman fight will be here soon! And I have a feeling that some other shamans will get sick and not be able to come, being disqualified. Apparently they got food poisoning from a delicious soufflé."  
  
Billy: "Ooh, sounds like fun!"  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
  
Claimer: I own myself, a puff of air next to my head, Flug-Wock and you. I also own some other things but I don't feel like making a big list right now. I can't remember the names of any of Jupiter's moons so I can't tell you which ones of them I own.  
  
Anti-claimer: You don't or shouldn't own anything I want.  
  
Author: Yay! I wrote chap.3 of Billy! Hope you enjoy! Review it! Now! Or later, after you read the story! By the way, I'd like to suggest two authors: Invader Sam and AnimeTrekkie. You can easily find them on my favorite authors list. They're stories aren't like this one, but they're good.  
  
Billy: "Hey! Yoh's grandpa! I'd like to ask a favor."  
  
Grandpa: "Yes?"  
  
Billy: "Well, here's the story. Back when I owned "McDonalds Ducks" I had an employee named Kevin. He didn't wash his hands so I fired him. Later, after McDonalds took my shop, Kevin took a job there. I think it was just to spite me. Apparently he died, and I think he wants to be Ren's personal ghost just so he can spite me again, since Ren is the enemy of Yoh, my ghost. Could you make him seem like Amidamaru for a little while so Ren would make him his ghost and then force Ren to have Kevin be his new ghost, like you did with me?"  
  
Grandpa: "Sure."  
  
Later that day:  
  
Ren: "Bason, you're pitiful. During that battle with Yoh, all you did was eat some noodles that gave us food poisoning!"  
  
Bason: "I am sorry master."  
  
Kevin(Looking like Amidamaru): "Ren, I am Amidamaru. Yoh sent me away, but I am not yet ready to leave Earth. I will become your new ghost!"  
  
Ren: "Bwahaha!! Bason, you can leave now."  
  
Kevin: "Great! Now I'm your new ghost. I'm really just a ghost named Kevin actually. I am the enemy of Billy and since you're Yoh's enemy, and Billy is Yoh's ghost, I thought it would be good for me to be your new ghost!" The illusion of Amidamaru disappears and is replaced by a short, pimply teenager. "Look, it's Yoh!" Yoh walks up to them.  
  
Yoh: "Ah, I see you've met Kevin. Billy told me about him."  
  
Ren: "You! RRrrrrr. I have an idea! Since both are ghost worked at cafés, we can have a food fight!" Ren starts hurling all kinds of food at Yoh, who does the same. Ren: "Ow! You threw an entire deep-fried goose at my head!"  
  
Yoh: "This is going nowhere. Let's have a (ba-bu-da-dum) Iron Chef competition!"  
  
Manta: "I get to be judge!"  
  
About half an hour later:  
  
Yoh: "I'm finished! Here's my dish! I call it ^$#@*^#!" (an: I own ^$#@*^#!)  
  
Manta: "This is good!"  
  
Ren: "Here's mine. It's haggis!" (I believe haggis is a Scottish food that is sheep lungs and intestines stuffed inside its stomach. To me it sounds disgusting, but some people might like it.)  
  
Manta: "This is terrible! It tastes like sheep guts!"  
  
Ren: "What's your point?! Your bias against me! Yoh's your friend! I bet Yoh's food tastes like rotten cabbage!" Ren eats a bite of Yoh's food, looks pleased, takes the whole bowl of it, and walks away.  
  
Billy: "I still say we should have made a soufflé."  
  
Yoh: "How's that plan to give some shamans food poisoning coming?"  
  
Billy: "Won't work. I ran out of hair of armadillo nose."  
  
Review it!!! Now!!! 


End file.
